An Inner Truth
by Waterinthedark
Summary: Rejected his trainer license, Cyndan must find a way to becoming a human once again, and eventually into the inner depths of his soul, where the truth lies. Rated M for yaoi, M/M, and gay adult stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Calls

**A/N: Yes, this is the remake of An Inner Truth...no, Cyndan is no longer alive. This is a different Cyndan. Got it? Good. By the way, in case you like to assume, this is not in the universe of High School Daze. Got it now? Even better. Enjoy.**

**This is a story to work on my writing skills, so please, don't just be like "Awesome work man I can't wait for more", or be like "dude u suk 4 writin pokeman". Then again, I can't stop you. Telling me what you think is acceptable, but just not the above. Really, it doesn't tell me anything...**

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON AND ALL OF ITS REGIONS, AND ALL SONGS MENTIONED HEREAFTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF GAME FREAK AND NINTENDO. ALL SONGS WILL BE CREDITED AS MENTIONED, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED AS WRITTEN BY MYSELF. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INCLUDED ARE PROPERTY OF MYSLEF, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED. BY READING THIS STORY, YOU HEREBY AGREE TO NOT TROLL AND, IF POSSIBLE, LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM INSTEAD OF UNPRECEDENTED PRAISE AND INSULTS AND OR FLAMES.**

**THANK YOU.**

"Quilava, attack the Bellosom with a Flame Wheel! Dewott, use your Razor Shell on the Jynx!"

The young blonde panted, wiping the grown-out hair from his eyes, mindful of the set of glasses he wore. His first real battle had been tough on him so far, and his opponent wasn't about to give up anytime soon. He shivered, not of cold or fear, but of anxiety.

Cyndan was a student trainer, one of many who strove to obtain their Trainer's License and to defeat the Elite Four. If they really wanted, they could seek the permission of their tutor to challenge Red, who dwelt hundreds of miles away upon Mt. Silver of Kanto. However, every journey started with a single step; and this was his.

As he watched his two Pokemon strike his opponent's, he couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of the two, both of them raised from eggs that he had received from his father. His Quilava was his first Pokemon, who had only been a Cyndiquil until only a few days ago. He was of the timid sort, and as he was demonstrating in his fighting, preferred to stay back and attack from afar.

His Dewott was nearly the polar opposite. With an adamant personality, he loved to fight, especially in close quarters. When he was still an Oshawott, he was always getting into fights of all sorts. It was from this that he had evolved so quickly, Cyndan presumed.

"It's a critical hit!" a man standing on the edge of the arena shouted out, jarring the student from his thoughts. "Jynx is in a critical state of health! The tension has risen!"

Cyndan smiled. "Good job, Dewott! Keep it up and use your Focus Energy!" Looking over at his other Pokemon, he winced. The Quilava was charging at the grass-type in front of him, curled in a ball and rolling in a ball of flame. However, a hazy green field was enveloping his opponent, which could mean only one thing.

"QUILAVA! ABORT, ABORT! IT'S USING SLEEP POWDER!"

The worried trainer began to sweat, clenching his fists with the growing tension. As his Dewott to the right began to stand still, harnessing its inner, orange energy, his other weasel-like Pokemon began to skid to a halt. As the turf beneath him began to fly, the fire went out, and his speed slowed dramatically. Was it just him, or did that flower smirk?

As the fire-type ground to a halt, his body unraveled into the powder.

All it took was a whiff, and the Quilava fell straight to the ground, snoring gently. "Quilava has fallen asleep! He is now unable to battle!" the ref commentated. "Will Bellosom manage to defeat Dewott while it's down?"

"DEW!" Cyndan turned, surprised, as the blue otter-like Pokemon tensed, leaning back in a fighting pose.

"_I can win this! I just need to make sure I avoid any grass-type moves they throw my way!"_ Swallowing, he pointed at the Jynx. "Finish it off with Tackle!"

Nodding, the Dewott rushed at the exotic dancing Pokemon, leaping at it with arms outstretched. Only then did both of them notice a yellow glow on its fist. "_NO!" _Cyndan thought, his eyes widening with shock and anguish.

Swinging its fist back, the Jynx threw its Thunder Punch, connecting with Dewott square in the jaw.

Staggering, the now hopeless trainer nearly fell to his knees, looking over at his helpless, sleeping Quilava. His only hope lay with it, but being asleep, it was all but crushed.

"One hit KO!" the referee exclaimed, only making the student's situation worse. "Dewott is unable to battle!"

As a single tear fell to the ground, Cyndan looked up, pulling a red and white capsule from his waist. Sighing, he pushed the small button. The unconscious Pokemon vanished in a film of red light, which seemed to dissipate quickly into the Pokeball.

Glancing at his remaining Pokemon, he hardened his gaze, standing up straight. "_This is for my Trainer's License! Without it, I'm nothing!" _he thought. _" I can't give up now!_" Brushing his bangs off to the side, he narrowed his eyes, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. "QUILAVA! WAKE UP! YOU'RE IN A BATTLE!"

Blinking a few types, the groggy Quilava slowly began to wake up, too slow to avoid a heavy Petaldance from the Bellosom. After being pushed back a few feet, he shook his head to wake himself up quicker.

"Student trainer Cyndan has called to his Pokemon! Quilava has woken up!"

"_Finally, something good!_" the mentioned student thought to himself, pointing at the Jynx. "Quilava, it's nearly down! Use an Ember attack, now!" he commanded, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Quil!" The azure and cream Pokemon responded. Raising its rump in the air, it opened its maw, sucking in air. After a brief moment, there was a spark, and a small yet bright flame formed. "LAVA!" With a shout, it blew out the small fireball, which hit the adversary dead center into its chest.

The Jynx clenched its eyes closed, falling to the ground with a loud wail. "It's super-effective!" The referee called out. "Jynx is unable to battle!" As the Pokemon was recalled, Cyndan chuckled. Perfect!

However, the other trainer smirked. "Bellosom, use your Teeter Dance!" she called, laughing.

As the Pokemon responded with a "Bell!" and began to sway, Cyndan groaned. He could only watch as his own remaining Pokemon was slowly hypnotized, watching the flower-like Pokemon sway back and forth across the arena. After a minute had passed, he began to sway himself, teetering along with the exotic dance.

"Quilava! Snap out of it! Use your Ember attack again before it can confuse you anymore!" He called, sweating.

With a small groan, the Quilava stopped its movement. Staggering onto all fours, he began to breathe inwards again. However, as he began to spark the flame, it backfired, creating a loud bang and sending him falling onto his back.

"Quilava has hurt itself in its confusion! It is in critical health!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Cyndan shouted in sarcastic anger, a tear forming in his eye. "If I lose now," he muttered, "the chances of me being able to retake the test is low...I need to win!" However, inwardly, he had already given up. He knew that there was no recovering from critical health in this situation.

"Bellosom, finish it off with another Petaldance!" his opponent called out, causing her Pokemon to nod and begin twirling. Pink and green leaves and petals began flying everywhere, most of them striking his own Pokemon.

With a quiet groan, the Quilava fell.

"QUILAVA!" Cyndan called, falling to his knees. Sobbing slightly, he was already grabbing the Pokeball off of his belt as the referee called his final verdict.

"Quilava is unable to battle! Teacher Bliven wins!" The ref called, waving a black and white checkered flag.

The blond student couldn't contain his disappointment any longer. Spontaneously, he burst into sobbing, his arms falling to the turf as his instructor approached him.

"Cyndan?" she asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on my heaving shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sniffling, the trainer wiped a sleeve across his face. "N—No...!" he sobbed. "I lost, and I can't become a trainer anymore! There's no hope as a professor or a breeder, or anything of interest, 'cause I can't afford college, and there's no way I'm becoming a waiter! My life is in shambles!" The distressed student burst into a fresh fit of sobbing.

"But you can always retake the course! It's not all over. All you would need to do is to attend for another three months. And I could even recommend you. You did an excellent job out there, and if you didn't have to win, I would've passed you. Your connection with them is just superb."

Cyndan looked up, wiping the water from his eyes. "I...I guess you're right..." He sniffled. "Would you go with me to reapply tomorrow morning, then?"

The teacher nodded, smiling and tossing her long, brown hair back. "Of course! That's what I'm here for!"

With an intense expression of gratitude on his face, the student nodded. "Thank you! This means so much to me!" He pushed himself off, brushing himself off as he reattached the Pokeball back to its place on his belt. "What time?" he eagerly asked, grinning.

"Six on the dot," she responded. "Mr. Jasmine doesn't have much time after seven, so it needs to be as early as possible. And at the moment..." She quickly glanced at her wrist. "It is past nine o'clock. I'd suggest getting to bed." She smiled. "Better set an alarm! Good night, Cyndan." Striding away, Mrs. Bliven made for the large set of double doors that led out of the stadium in front of the adult dormitories.

Smiling himself, Cyndan turned in the opposite direction, making for the opposite exit.

Humming quietly, the ex-student opened up the door to Hallway 2-B, striding down it before reaching a simple wooden door. Pulling out a small card, he slid it through a special doorknob, one made to open when the correct card was slid through. A green flash, an upbeat jingle, and the door to Room B-16 opened, revealing his dorm.

Taking a Pokeball in either hand from his belt, he depressed the buttons on them, releasing the two Pokemon of his in a flash of red light. "Alright, you two!" he exclaimed. "You guys can rest. You deserve it."

The two mustelid Pokemon smiled at him, both nodding with an affirming "Dew!" and "Quil!" Obediently, they padded over to two small Pokemon beds against the heater. As Quilava curled in his, and Dewott lay down similar to a human in his own bed, they both closed their eyes, soon falling asleep with exhaustion.

Smiling to himself, Cyndan flopped onto his own bed. Sprawled out, he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. Soon, he had joined his two companions in the realm of slumber.

From the corner of the room, four eyes opened.

_I awoke slowly, my eyes fluttering open and dispersing the grime from heavy sleep. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, it read "NIGHT". That's odd...it normally worked..._

_But at the moment, I didn't really pay it a second thought. Right now, I was wondering what the godly sensation in my nether region was. However, as I swung my head down, I gasped; both of my Pokemon were working on my hardened member._

_Dewott was staring at me, straight in the eye, as he slowly pawed at my shaft and dragged his warm, moist tongue across it. Quilava I could barely see, but he was in between my spread legs, his tongue fluttering along my sack and staring at me as well._

_What the hell was going on? My entire began to shake, not only with pleasure, but with worry. Last time I had checked, they were both males. Pokemon couldn't be gay, could they?_

_My question was answered as Quilava began to lick at my rear, making sure to travel along the hole as much as possible. I whimpered; that was NOT something to be touched! _

_I let out a full yelp as my Dewott took charge, placing his entire muzzle around my member. Slowly lowering himself, his tongue fluttered around my pole, sending pleasure through my body. Quickly, he lapped at my tip, as if he were going for seed that hadn't yet come out. Pre, maybe?_

_I was about to stop the two of them, but I couldn't seem to force myself up. Not only did it seem physically impossible, but I needed this. After sacrificing three months of abstinence from the normal masturbation of a teen, my body was craving release. And it seemed that my Pokemon duo were determined to do just that._

_Soon, however, the pleasure stopped as Dewott released my pole from his maw, a string of saliva connecting the two. Even Quilava had stopped on his rimming, nodding to Dewott. He gave a nod in response, and the two of them switched positions. Quilava lay along my side, grabbing my rod and resuming where Dewott had left off._

_Meanwhile, the said otter Pokemon was on his knees between mine, grinning seductively. My eyes widened at the sight of his own throbbing shaft. "NO!" I wanted to tell him, but my lips would not part. As he slowly pressed his tip against my pipe, I released a shudder, now realizing what they had switched for._

_Dewott, in one, fluid motion, thrust inside of me. Pain spiked through my rear, and I very nearly screamed. His smile faded, however, as he realized what I was going through. He took a moment to let me adjust to the intrusion, his member throbbing and swelling inside of me. After a few minutes however, he grabbed both of my legs, bracing himself._

_Clenching my eyes shut, I braced for the worst. "DEW!" he shouted, rapidly thrusting in and out of my already-sore rear. _

_To make matters worse, the pleasure that I had at least been enjoying on my member had disappeared. Opening an eye and trying not to stare at the form panting and humping my ass, I couldn't help but moan, not with pleasure, but with annoyance. My Quilava was smiling to himself. He was standing over my shaft, arms keeping him propped up as he slowly lowered himself. He let out a quiet "Quillll...!" as his hole parted easily. How often had he done this?_

_Almost instantly, though, my man-hood was squeezed with an unearthly tightness, and this time I had to let out a small shout. Smiling wider, the ferret Pokemon pushed himself back up, soon starting a rhythm of sitting and standing._

_Luckily enough, this was enough to take my mind off the faggotry going on in the back. I smiled myself, moaning with them. This was so much better than any oral, whether or not it was a nice, hot female giving it._

_Soon, I was even thrusting into the much smaller Quilava, somehow able to completely ignore the Dewott ravaging me. The Pokemon leaned forward, rapidly pumping its cock as it didn't have to bounce nearly as much with me helping as well. It grinned, pawing off faster and faster as its tailpipe grew ever tighter around me, sending me closer to the edge and tighter against Dewott as well._

"_QUIIIIIIIIIIILAAAAAAVAAAAAA!" With a loud groan of ecstasy, Quilava blew, his ring gripping my shaft like a vice as his steaming spunk landed across my chest and the sheets. If this was real, it would have been hell to clean up._

_As he climaxed, I did the same, moaning out loudly as I exploded inside the fire-type, painting his insides white with my seed. After a few brief moments, Dewott joined us in the afterglow, his cold, watery semen flooding my bowels. Out of my half-closed eye lids, I noticed my stomach bulge a bit. Completely ignoring that, I closed my eyes, sleep coming easily due to my euphoric pleasure._

The only reason that the exhausted teen managed to get up that morning was because of the sun streaming through the blinds and playing across his eyes. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"_What a crazy dream..._" he thought, shaking his head to clear it. "_It was...so amazing...but so horrible...I'm not gay, not in the slightest!_" Sitting with his legs crossed, he blinked his eyes open, looking down.

"Arceus damn it..." he swore upon seeing the mess of white surrounding his crotch on the bed. "I gotta get some pajamas or something...this is getting out of hand..." Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he stood up, glancing at the clock.

It was eleven twenty-four.

"FUCK!" he yelled, startling his two sleeping Pokemon into wakefulness. Dashing over to his dresser, he threw it open, grabbing a pair of crumpled jeans and boxers. Slamming the shelf back inside, he looked down, stepping into the undergarments. However, he stopped in his tracks, staring wide-eyed at the wet spot now fresh in the clothing. Slowly, he moved his hand to his rear, and upon bringing it back, gaped at the white liquid coating it.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Flinging his hand, Cyndan dashed into the restroom, and, grabbing fistfuls of toilet paper, mopped up the Pokemon seed. Wincing with the sheer amount of it, he lobbed it into the open toilet, throwing the plunger down to flush it.

Sighing, he walked back into the main room, albeit more calmly. Slowly dressing himself, he looked over at his two Pokemon. "Why guys...just...why?" Not waiting from an answer he wasn't liable to get, he strode over to the door.

Sighing, he reached to turn the handle, and as he turned it, a small paper taped to the door caught his eye. Roughly removing it, his eyes scanned the letter, and as he reached the bottom, his face turned into that of shock before moving into heavy anguish.

To Cyndan Vasquez:

It has come to the staff's attention that you have failed the test to receive your Trainer's License. Normally, we would have accepted a returned application; however, this is not the case with you. A highly esteemed and regarded staff member, Dolores Bliven, was sent to make sure that you were okay, because you were not present at the 6:00 (six o'clock) meeting. What she found was evidence enough for us to expel you for all time onwards, under charges of homosexuality and Pokeality.

The evidence found lies hereinafter:

Ex-student Trainer Cyndan Vasquez, was found lying in bed with his two male Pokemon. All three of them were covered in semen of various qualities, signaling that all three had had a part. Based on the positions, the Quilava on top of Cyndan, who was in front of his Dewott, it can be assumed that the three of them went through homosexual intercourse the previous night. Not only was this evidence enough, but there were also several noise complaints, of which all ended at 2:47 a.m. -Dolores Bliven

End evidence.

Based on this evidence, you have been charged with homosexuality and Pokeality, and have been expelled from the North Unova Trainer School. You will have until noon (12:00) to collect your belongings and leave the school grounds.

Sincerely,

Professor Jasmine

Cyndan clenched his eyes and fist, crumpling the paper. In a rage, he threw it out the window, sobbing.

"Quil?" Cyndan looked down at the light scratching on his leg. His Quilava seemed worried, face pulled into a frown as it gently pawed at his leg. "La, lava?"

"Get away from me!" Cyndan yelled, kicking the fire-type away. The Pokemon hit the floor with a squeal, but Cyndan had no remorse for it. It was all their fault! Because of those two gays, he couldn't be a trainer any more. They had both known that; it was a school of Arceus, after all!

Glaring, he forcefully removed both of the Pokeballs from his belt, returning his two Pokemon to their respective capsules. "Both of you! Inside, now! You two _disgust_ me! If not for what you did, I could've been a trainer! But no! You guys just had to unleash your raging hormones on me; a straight guy! You better be ashamed!"

Wiping his tears away with a sleeve, he hooked the prisons to his belt, walking back and forth across the room as he packed all of his clothing and various belongings into a rolling briefcase.

Nodding to himself at the finish of the packing, he kicked the door open, too angry to open it normally. Grabbing his case, he stormed out of the room. Turning to the right, he made his way to the elevator, glaring at anyone who gave him a curious stare.

Mashing the "down" button several times, he impatiently waited for the door to open. "_Of course it's on the fucking top floor!_" After a brief moment, the double door opened with a small ding, and he pulled inside of it. Mashing the close button several times, he jammed the G button as well, now having to wait yet again.

"Finally!" he muttered as the doors opened once again. Pulling his briefcase with him, he strode out of the building with a huff. Ignoring all of the other jubilant students, he made his way south, towards the subway station. But first, he had a stop to make.

A good eight minutes passed before Cyndan stood at the edge of the campus lake, home to many of the school's resident water-type Pokemon. Slowly, the ex-student took a deep breath. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, he slowly detached his Quilava's Pokeball. His right foot took a step back, and the hand holding his Pokemon rose behind and over his head.

Letting out a held-in breath, he chucked the ball as far out as he could into the waters.

With a small amount of regret, and much more satisfaction, he watched as it slowly sank, indicating that it had flooded inside. Frowning, he grabbed the other capsule, going through the same motions to rid himself of the other homosexual Pokemon.

Nodding once to himself, he plodded back up the the road. Grabbing his bag, he continued on his journey.

The lone blue Pokemon stared at the human he had once called a friend, kneeling in front of a large fountain in Arceus' image. His paw clenched; this was definitely him. He recognized the messy blond hair and the lack of Pokeballs on the belt.

The Pokeballs...growling silently, he closed his eyes, remembering what had transpired. He had been thinking to himself, as to why his trainer was being so violent this morning. First he had kicked his husband, and then scolded them moments afterward; it just wasn't like him.

And as he sat upon the log in his home, he had heard a great thundering. Ears perking, he looked up. Painted against the blue sky, the faint outline of the capsule's edge trembled for a few moments.

Then came the flood.

Water poured in heavily, cascading onto the poor Dewott and quickly filling up the entire forest imitation. He struggled for the small circle against the skyline. Pushing it, he could feel himself vaporizing, and in a moment, he had found himself in the campus lake.

Looking around frantically, he searched for his Quilava husband. Not seeing his familiar cream and dark blue form in the murky waters, he scanned the bottom floor instead. Seeing a small spot of bright white against the dull sand, he quickly swam over to it, fumbling around for a moment before jamming in the small button.

The familiar red light formed into his dearest, albeit unconscious. Gasping, Dewott grabbed his mate, pulling him up to the surface as fast as he could possibly swim. Taking a breath of his own, he one-arm-swam over to the shoreline, dragging both of them onto the sandy beach.

"Morty?" he asked quietly, looking over the silent face with worry. "Morty!" He rather roughly shook the limp form back and forth, urging him to wake up. "Morty, Morty, no! Come on, wake up!" As a tear fell from his damp eye, he forcefully slapped his partner, doing everything he could. "Wake up, damn it!" He slapped again.

Sobbing, now, he hugged the quiet form against himself tightly. "Morty...please...please wake up!"

He never did.

One burial later, and a great deal of catching up, he had finally managed to catch his enemy. Wiping the fresh tears from his narrowed eyes, the Dewott approached the trainer, glaring.

"By the light of Arceus...I punish you..." Raising a paw, he gave the teen a strong blow in the crook of his neck, causing him to slump forward, unconscious.

Stepping onto the edge of the fountain, he grabbed the messy hair. "I promised Morty revenge...and I'll have it!" Taking a deep breath, he pushed his ex-trainer's head into the water, holding it under and smiling as he watched the steady stream of bubbles end.

"Tell Giritina that Eusine sent you!"


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

Cyndan groaned out in pain, rubbing his head slowly with a hand. Blinking his eyes open a few times, he took in his surroundings. The trainer was lying down in a forest, presumable in the middle of nowhere. Faintly, he could hear a gurgle. A stream, maybe?

The kid attempted to push himself up, but immediately fell back down when a searing pain overtook his muscles. Crying out, he screwed his eyes back shut. Laying there, he panted for a few moments, regaining whatever strength he had had.

Once his breathing returned to normal, Cyndan opened his eyes once again. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up once again. This time, the pain was slight, and he managed to bear it and stand. Sighing with relief, Cyndan slowly walked over towards the source of the noise.

On his way, he looked upwards at the tops of the trees, the green canopies far above swaying slightly with a non-existent breeze. _They seem a bit tall,_ he thought. _And so do the rocks and the grass…for a forest, everything's a bit…big. _Ignoring his growing anxiety, he continued along.

Moments later, he stood at the edge of a river, flowing along furiously. Although it ran swift and was large, it still only gurgled. _What the hell is with this place? And on that note, where am I? I don't remember coming here on my own_.

Stepping to the water's edge, Cyndan leaned down. Cupping his hands together, he began to cup out some of the water to drink. However, something seemed…off. As he continued to drink, it hit him.

Cyndan's hands were gone, replaced by furry, tan paws.

Gasping loudly in shock to himself, he leaned in towards the water's surface. Looking down on it, his reflection began to focus, and the blonde screamed as loud as he could.

Now even his face was that of a tan Oshawott!

Throwing himself back along the bank Cyndan continued to scream, backpedaling on his back and trying his best to erase the image from his mind. Picking himself up, he ran back the way he had come, trying to get as far away from the river as possible.

The human-turned-Pokemon ran as far as his small legs would carry him (not very far, considering how his body was so weak) before collapsing upon a patch of moss. Breathing heavily, he looked at his chest, noting the blue tunic and the single scalchop pinned to it.

_I couldn't be a Pokemon! I was a human, for cripe's sake! What had I ever done to deserve this? Especially such a weak Pokemon, too! Why not something cool, like a Scyther or a Charizard? Was this some kind of sick, twisted-_

_Grrrrrrroooooowwwwwwwwwllll…_

He stopped mid-thought, listening to his stomach groan before chuckling to himself. "Well, the stomach always calls the shots," he said out loud, standing up and looking around. "I wonder where I could find some food…"

Walking around the vicinity and using the rock as a landmark, Cyndan searched for some sort of sustenance, whether it was berries or a meat, if he could find that. After a small, fruitless (pun not intended) search, the tan Pokemon sat down on the rock once again. Unfortunately, cupboard-raiding skills didn't amount to survival skills.

Looking around from the smaller vantage, he soon spotted a glimpse of red in a bush. Smiling, he stood up and rushed over, kneeling by the said plant and rifling through the leaves until he had come across the said berry.

There was only one, but it was fairly large, and it alone would make a decent snack. Prying the engorged Cheri berry from the pliable stem that it was on, Cyndan greedily munched on it then and there, devouring it in moments.

Licking the juices off his…were they still called fingers even though they were on paws? Meh, whatever. Licking the juices off, his ears automatically perked up at the sound of a sound similar to a zipper being opened or closed.

Moments later, something tightened around his foot-paws, and the Pokemon was pulled upward. Looking down…or was it up? His head hurt too much to tell or even really care. Looking towards his feet, he saw that he was hanging by a rope draped along a tree-branch.

Head throbbing, he looked "up" and saw the ground. It seemed to be swirling, as if being sucked into a vortex or a whirlpool. His rope began to sway as the breeze began to pick up. As his head pounded harder and harder, Cyndan groaned, and was sucked into the black hole below him.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Something hit his cheek.

Hard.

"Wake up!" he heard.

He groaned.

It wasn't the best alarm clock Cyndan had ever come across.

The pain came again.

"I told you to wake up!"

_I wish he would stop._

_I really would. _

Again.

And again.

And again.

Before he managed to open my eyes.

"About time," the voice said.

_What a nice voice._

_Ursarings were nice Pokemon, weren't they?_

_He seemed like a nice guy. _

_I could trust him._

"So, my little meal finally woke up."

_Aww._

_How quaint._

_He gave me a nickname._

'_Meal'._

_It had a nice ring to it._

"I like to see them squirm when I eat them whole."

_Who was 'them'?_

"I like the feeling of something alive down in my stomach."

_Huh? What was he planning?_

"You know…the thing I like the most…is that the drug's effect wears off by the time they're nice and ready to be eaten…"

_I wonder what drug he was talking about._

_It couldn't be that bad. Could it?_

A deep, sadistic chuckle.

"Now, my little Oshawott prey…time for dinner!"

_Oh, dinner!_

_I was starving!_

_I wonder what it could be?_

_I really hoped it was pasta._

_I loved pasta!_

_Pasta makes the world go round, you know._

A large hand grabbed him.

Or should he say paw?

Being a Pokemon was great, but confusing.

He loved Pokemon.

He had a Pokemon once.

Two, in fact.

One was a Quilava.

His name was Morty.

And then he had Eusine.

He was a Dewott.

_I forget what happened to them, though._

_It was all so long ago._

And the paw lifted him until he was staring into the Ursaring's eyes.

_What beautiful eyes._

_They're so shiny and pretty_.

The Ursaring laughed.

It was a dark, booming, throaty laugh.

"Have a nice trip down, my prey!"

_I was prey now?_

_I liked that nickname even better!_

'_Prey.'_

'_Prey.'_

'_Pray McPrey-preykins.'_

_I'll admit._

_The last one wasn't so good._

_But it was really fun to say!_

'_Prey.'_

_Hah hah!_

_So fun!_

Soon, he felt the paw lift him over something large, slimy, and pink with a back center.

And then he fell.

The hole closed around him.

It was a tight fit, and really cramped.

It would have been scary if he wasn't so cheery.

See?

Being happy makes all the difference!

Something large, strong, and wet began to slide its way across Cyndan's body.

_I wonder what it is…_

When it was done, the Oshawott felt a tugging sensation, and he began to move.

It felt like he was being pulled down a drain of some sort.

And the big wet thing tried to push him closer.

It really stunk in there.

It was a lot like bad breath.

But he didn't mind.

He had gotten over the wetness as well.

_It's really warm._

_Wicked warm._

_Like, volcano-warm!_

He was sweating a lot already.

But it was the good kind of warm, and the good kind of sweat.

He was being pulled towards a hole.

His only way to know was because his feet weren't touching anything below them.

His body followed.

It was like a tube, now.

A tight, confining tube.

_This was fun._

_Weird, but fun!_

He slid down further.

He really enjoyed this feeling.

The texture of the walls around him was pretty nice, too.

It took a while, but he reached the end of the pipe.

He fell into a large cavern-like space, still cramped, but nice and comfy.

But there was some water in it.

And it really stung.

_I wonder what it is._

_It burns._

_It's not that bad, but it hurts._

_I wish it would stop._

He tried to ignore it.

He really did.

But the pain wouldn't go away.

It was all he could do to try and sleep.

And so he slept.

And the pain seemed to vanish.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Cyndan woke up, groaning once again. Pushing himself up, his forepaw slipped from underneath him, and he fell back into the puddle of…something? Blinking his eyes open, he looked down at the crimson puddle.

_B—B-BLOOD?_

Shouting out in shock, Cyndan yelled and threw himself up onto his feet, backing away until he hit a wall. Breathing heavily, he stared a the puddle, lit up by a soft, dim white light.

He looked at the floor, or more specifically, at the trail of blood leading from the puddle on the floor mat to him. Following it to himself, he screamed again, seeing his once-blue tunic now purple, and his tan fur now an earthy red. Frantically, he searched himself for wounds, but upon not finding any, he began to calm down. "Wh—Where is all this blood from?"

"It's from that Ursaring you were with. My friend and I took him down when we saw him eat you," someone answered.

Cyndan jumped, turning towards the speaker. It was a lanky Pikachu, leaning against what seemed like the wall of an opening in a cave leading to more of the cave. In his paw was a bronze candleholder, with a simple white candle slowly burning sticking out from it.

"G-GACK! TALKING POKEMON!" the Oshawott shouted, backpedaling furiously until he hit a cave wall. Panting, he stared at the Pikachu, who let a bead of sweat roll down its head.

"Um…you sound surprised," it said, its voice like that of a teen male. "Kinda like you're scared," he added with a trace of sarcasm.

Cyndan glared at him. "Well, you're not the one who has barely any memory of what happened and wakes up covered in blood!"

"That is understandable," he replied, yawning. "It's late, but you want answers and you woke up Shay. So it looks like sleep will have to wait. Now, follow me," he conluded, stepping away from the wall and heading back out of the room.

With nothing else to but to follow, Cyndan had no choice but to do so. The room just outside of his was a hallway, and as the stranger took a left, the Oshawott looked to the right, seeing another room made part of the hallway but with an outcrop of rock separating it from the rest of the cave. A bathroom, no doubt.

Following the Pikachu, Cyndan soon arrived in a large chunk of cave, furnished with an outcrop desk, two wooden beds pushed together, a wooden chair, and a cushioned wooden couch. There was even a rug occupying the majority of the floor.

The Pikachu had set the candle on the desk, snuffing it out. The moss on the cave's ceiling, faintly glowing white, gave him a source of light to work with a torch. Lighting it, the room flooded with an orange, fiery glow.

Sitting on the couch next to a Quilava, who I presumed was Shay. He motioned for me to sit on the chair. "Don't worry. We can wash the blood off later." The Oshawott nodded, sitting down hesitantly.

"If y-you want, I'll c-clean it for you," he suggested, nervous.

Shay shook his head. "No…it's fine. You're our guest, after all." Cyndan shrugged.

"So," the Pikachu began, "what would you like to know?"

Cyndan cleared his throat, looking at him. "Well…f-first off, who are you two?"

The Quilava spoke up. "Well, I'm Shay. I'm the one who found the Ursaring that had you. And this is my brother, Ren."

Cyndan nodded. "Alright…and, assuming that I'm in your home, which is rather nice for Pokemon, by the way…" Shay flinched. "What happened? I barely remember anything."

Ren chose to speak this time. "Well, we found the Ursaring, and he was sleeping. So we thought he'd make a good meal, and we slit his throat. We dragged him back here, and brought him to our storage downstairs. There, we lopped off his head, and began to cut into his stomach to gut him. Luckily, the knife missed you, and we managed to pull you out through the mess. That's where the blood came from, not to mention a bit from the slight burns you had...I don't know what those were from, though."

"That would make sense…" Cyndan looked up. "So…how are you guys talking? All my life I grew up and all they said were their names."

Again, a bead of sweat rolled down Ren's forehead. "Dude…you're talking now…not to mention, Pokemon have been able to talk since the dawn of time, from what I know. I mean, I've heard stories that the humans only pick up our speech as our names for whatever reason, but you're very obviously a Pokemon, so that's not possible. Unless you're like that one guy on that team on that continent somewhere…Red, his name was…a Charmander."

"So this Charmander," the Oshawott began to ask, "What was so special about him?"

"Simply put, he was a human." Ren nodded. "For whatever reason, he became a Pokemon and saved the planet or something or the other. So unless that happened to you..."

Cyndan went silent, contemplating on whether or not to confess. He had no idea how these two would react, being Pokemon and all. However, he decided that it would be best to tell them. "I…it did…I was a human once…"

That fact seemed to get their attention. Both Ren and Shay perked their ears, and jumped slightly. "Wh-what?" Shay exclaimed, staring at the Oshawott. "Y—You're human?"

He nodded, nervous with apprehension. "Yeah…I mean, I was. I just woke up as…this Oshawott thing in the forest…trust me, I was just as surprised-"

"Hold up," Ren butted in, interrupting him. "As a human…what were you? Were you a trainer, a chef, a miner, a hunter, or what?"

Cyndan swallowed, clearing his throat. "I was a student trainer. I had actually just taken a test to get my license…and I failed."

Both of the two others glared. "Trainers…are horrible people, Cyndan," Ren said darkly. "They capture and enslave Pokemon against their will, and then treat them like dirt while they force them to fight for amusement! I know a family whose daughter was captured. Her brother killed himself because of it! He said it was his fault that he couldn't fight off the trainer's Pokemon!"

Cyndan stood up, glaring back with equal force. "It's not like that! At all! Yeah, I'll admit, some trainers are cruel and heartless, but do you know what? They love their Pokemon! They love them more than you could ever imagine! Yes, they get into fights, but it boosts the Pokemon's confidence, and makes them stronger! And as of late, trainers don't capture Pokemon from the wild! They get eggs from already tame Pokemon!

"And guess what? These Pokemon lead better lives than they would in the wild. Much better lives. They are _pampered_! Some Pokemon that are tamed get handfed their food, and don't have to struggle and kill for their food like you guys!" Cyndan finished, panting.

Ren and Shay simply stared back, Ren with a slightly gaping mouth. "I…I never realized that it was like that," he answered back, choosing his words carefully. "However, I do not know any Pokemon that'd prefer being cared for like that. It's too much, and we like the thrill of hunting."

Cyndan tilted his head to either side, thinking. "Well, I guess I can understand that…but moving on to my next question, what's the date?"

"December 23, 2012, now that it's one in the morning," Shay answered.

"So that means that I was out for a full day at some point, most likely when I first transformed," Cyndan replied. "It was December 21 when I last remember being human." He chuckled to himself. "That's kinda ironic…it's like my own, personal disaster…makes sense, almost…"

He looked to Ren. "You celebrate Christmas, right?" They nodded. "Alright…that's something to look forward to, then. And my birthday is coming up, too. That's another plus…although, I don't know what Pokemon do for birthdays…"

"A cake and a gathering of family," Ren replied simply. "Unless of course, when the _time_ comes. That time that comes when a Pokemon…reaches that age…"

"Wait, what time?" Cyndan asked, thoroughly confused.

Ren stared. "I figured even a human would know…it's evolution."

"Evolution? But when a trainer trains a Pokemon, they evolve according to their strength. Now how old they are."

"And…how fast is it?"

"Um…" Cyndan raised a brow. "It's a matter of moments. Quick, effortless, and painless. Why?"

Shay spoke up this time, staring at the floor. "Because…when a wild Pokemon evolves…it comes with age…and it can take a while…sometimes a few hours, but it can last days, the longest being nearly a month for a Dragonair, Pupitar, Salamance and the like. For me, I was lucky…it was only a day or so…it's usually that way for the three elementals of each region, but hybrids get the short straw. Their time is lengthened considerably.

"And the worst part…is the pain…it hurts so much to evolve…as if you're burning in the fires of a thousand suns…or as if a thousand needles are being driven into every fiber of your being…" The Quilava began to shake, recalling the memory. Ren put a comforting paw around his brother's shoulder. "The pain…it was almost too much to bear…I thought I was dying…but then afterwards…there's that moment, when it's all over…that moment of relief that you get when the pain leaves…that alone let me open my eyes and see Ren…and that made me so much happier to have evolved…to be stronger like my brother…" He smiled as a small orb of glistening water fell from the corner of his eye.

Ren smiled as well, gently rubbing Shay's back. "I was so happy too when it was all done. I hated seeing him in so much pain…for that alone, I would go to a trainer…if it weren't for everything else."

Cyndan couldn't help but smile as well, feeling happy at the sight of the two close brothers. "So…what age does one evolve?"

Ren looked up. "Sixteen, for the three elements of each region. The ones that humans call 'starters'."

Immediately, Cyndan's eyes widened, and his mouth fell a bit. He began to breathe heavily for air, realization sinking in. "N—No! Not this soon!"

Ren seemed to be a bit shocked as well. "You…you're fifteen now, aren't you?" Cyndan could only nod. "And your birthday, when is it?"

Cyndan could barely speak. "Th-Th-The third…of January…!"

"That doesn't give us much time…" the Pikachu concluded. "It can happen at any time. You never know if it'll end or begin on the birthday or anywhere in between." He swallowed. "I'd get some sleep. You'll have to get up early tomorrow so that we can prepare for it. We need to be ready."

Cyndan nodded, standing up. "Al—Alright. I will. G-Goodnight…" he said, standing up and stumbling back into the hallway and into his room. Behind him, Ren and Shay headed back to their own beds, the former curling up with a yawn and a stretch, and the latter snuffing the torch out before curling up with his brother.

Laying back down on his bloody mat, Cyndan closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

_Only a few more days until I evolve...I'm strangely excited, even for being a human...is this how it normally is? Even if it'll be extremely painful? I wonder what I'll become...a Dewott, right? But Oshawott aren't tan. It's like I'm partially...Cyndiquil, or Sentret, or maybe even still a bit human, maybe. Could I be one of those hybrids that Ren mentioned? I hope not...I guess it's much worse for them..._

As his thoughts began to come to an end, the young Pokemon, an Oshaquil, fell prey to sleep.

**A/N- Thousand Suns owned by Linkin Park.**

**Ren and Shay owned by I Am Kamashari. Check him out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vision Deficite

The young creature, once human, stared up at the cave ceiling above him, glowing dully with the luminescent moss that grew all along it and the upper portions of the walls. He sighed to himself, drawing it out in his slight depression.

_I didn't ask to be like this,_ he thought, glaring a bit as the dark room began to brighten, light supplied by a tiny window in the corner that had gone unnoticed the night before. _I just wanted to be human, and to be a trainer. At this rate, I'm more likely to be trained by one._

Still gazing upwards, he let out another drawn out breath before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, similar to how a now-cheery sick man might sit up when his family came in to see him. The furry Oshaquil closed his eyes for a moment, getting another few seconds' worth of shut-eye, before letting them flutter open for the day to come.

In the growing light, Cyndan studied the room, noting the unique objects in it that differed from what seemed to be the main room last night. He had been sleeping on a dark crimson sleeping mat (or at least, it was definitely red now with blood), eerie in likeness to the ones that humans used. To his right, a long chestnut desk ran along the stone wall, crudely made by the looks of it. However, looking further, there were several detailed designs along the legs, signifying how much time, effort, and craftsmanship that it took to create.

Upon this desk were few items of note: merely a stack of paper, a candle and its holder, and a quill with an ink well. Below it there was a footlocker, made with the same design as the furniture that it lay under. There was a heavy iron lock on it, or at least, it looked heavy, so there was no way he would be able to see what was inside without a key.

Looking elsewhere in the room, Cyndan discovered a large map along one of the four walls. It detailed Unova, and looked eerily similar to the ones that the humans used, down to a small watermark in the corner that proved which company had made it. There was a large red circle in the northern forests, only about thirty miles from the nearest city. _It must be this forest,_ he thought, tilting his head slightly to the right in deepening curiosity.

Cyndan looked towards the third wall to his left, where the Pikachu, Ren, had come in from the night before. Besides the archway that obviously made up a simple door to the rest of the cave, there was a large cabinet. It appeared to be a wardrobe of some sort, with the same etchings on it as the desk on locker. It seemed to give the cavern a certain feel, a theme if you might call it that.

Finally, Cyndan turned to face the direction that the head of his mat lay. Now in front of him was a wooden couch, this being much more exquisite than the other wooden furniture. There were two red velvet cushions on it, as were on the back and armrests. It gave the piece a classy looked, almost elegant, but still managed to match the other furniture in the room at the same time. Able to see the same etchings that the rest of the room had up close, Cyndan managed to decipher them as a sort of hieroglyphic language. Beneath each string of characters were large, wavy lines, each with a symbol consisting of three triangles with their points touching in the center of each.

Having studied the room close enough, Cyndan slowly rose to his caked feet, standing upright in a rather wobbly manner. Holding his head in a brief spell of dizziness, the Oshaquil slowly made his way for the doorway, peering around the corner almost hesitantly.

The small hallway, as he had noticed the night before, was part bathroom. Stepping out from what was no doubt that guest room, Cyndan peered around the small stone wall that divided the hall. Inside there was a hole in a stone outcropping, a toilet, he was sure, as well as a much larger stone basin. _It's most likely a bathtub of some sort_, Cyndan assumed. Faintly, he could hear the rush of water.

Leaving the small area after doing his business, the small Pokemon traveled further along the hall, to the room that he had been in before with Ren and Shay. Giving the room a once-over, he noticed that Shay was not in his own bed; rather, he was curled up around Ren in his, the latter of which was snoring gently. Trying his best not to wake the two resting, Cyndan tip-toed over to the small wooden door set in the stone wall, opening it with a creak as he slipped outside.

The forest itself seemed peaceful enough. Large, towering trees loomed over him as far as he could see, becoming blurrier the further away they were. Somewhere, a small creek gurgled happily along, and a gently, cool breeze swept through the area. The faint scent of Combee honey wafted through the area, setting the Oshaquil's nose a-tingling. Sneezing and chuckling to himself, he smiled, enjoying the scenery for a pleasant moment.

Deciding to explore the back of the cave system from the outside, Cyndan slowly padded along, following the stone wall to his left. He traced cracks along it with his paw as he walked, finding simple shapes and patterns along it. Several feet later, he had come across the stream that he had heard moments before. It was only about three feet wide, easily small enough to hop across as a human, but a massive leap for someone his own size. The small brook meandered from the deep woods towards him, straight into the cave system. By his judgment of distance, he'd have to say that it passed near the bathroom at some point.

Cyndan took a few steps back, preparing to leap across the distance. Narrowing his brow for a moment, he took a running start, his paws leaving the ground at the last second. Flying through the air for a moment, he let out a small shout as he failed to clear it. As one foot hit the opposite bank, his other slipped into the current, dragging his body with it. Now sitting, soaked, in the shallow water, he huffed in annoyance. Standing up with a splash, he climbed up onto the bank and shook himself dry.

Continuing on his way, his feet slowly stopped leaving wet prints on the grass and dirt. It was only a short distance further when the Oshaquil was met with a peculiar sight.

At first glance, it would've seemed like an unused farm; several scarecrows lined up at the end of a dirt field. However, at the edge of the clearing opposite the mannequins was a wooden shelf, where several quivers full of arrows hung along with several varieties of bows. Curious now, Cyndan slowly padded over to them, hesitantly taking the smallest of the bows off of the rack.

He began to inspect it. This one in particular was a recurve bow, and would have been about three feet long if it managed to be straightened. The craftsmanship was of very high quality, as the wood was perfectly smooth, and the seams along the grip were very nearly nonexistent.

Looking up at the quivers, Cyndan slowly withdrew an arrow from one, finely fletched and of the same quality as the bow it went with. The arrowhead on it seemed to be made of a black stone, smooth to the touch. Obsidian, was it? Or maybe coal?

He shrugged, and quickly notched the arrow to the bowstring at a small bronze ring. He stepped over to the edge of the dirt and grass, standing perpendicular to it. With both feet facing to the forest, Cyndan raised the bow, aiming at the middle scarecrow. He began to pull back on the string, making sure his digits were in correct position, and began to take a steady aim. Squinting furiously to sharpen his sight, he paused for a moment. Holding his breath, he released the string, and the arrow went flying.

With a thunk, the arrow landed, and Cyndan relaxed his posture. Quickly setting the bow back on the rack, he slowly ran over to the mannequin on the other end of the barren field. Now able to see it clearly, he could tell that he missed. He looked to either side, cursing quietly to himself as he realized that he'd most likely never be able to find it.

Squinting his eyes, he peered around the forest once again, before resting his eyes on a rather tall tree. There was what appeared to be a black line a few yards up its trunk; the arrow, possibly?

Taking a deep breath, Cyndan stretched a bit, making sure to properly prepare himself for the retrieval. Once he was sufficiently limbered up, at least by his standards, the Oshaquil took a few steps back. Pausing for a brief moment, he flung himself at the tree, taking a few running steps up the trunk as he reached for a knot. His digits barely holding on, he grunted, wrapping his other arm and his legs around the wood.

Slowly, he inched upwards, first shuffling his arms up a bit before doing the same with his legs. Breathing heavily, not having climbed a tree since being a mere child, he soon reached the dark mark. Smiling in satisfaction, Cyndan reached for it, grasping it tightly.

Two glaring, yellow eyes stared at him from just below his paw. With a shout, Cyndan was flung off the tree by whatever creature he had just grabbed, leaves and bark embedded in his fur.

Landing back on the dirt ground, winded, Cyndan slowly pushed himself up, clutching his bruised and bleeding chest. Looking at his attacker, he could make out a shape against the bark; it was a Burmy, this one having covered itself with bark as well as a few leaves. Seeing it prepare what looked to be a Razor Leaf, the Oshaquil held up a paw.

"Hey," he pleaded, "I didn't know you were a Pokemon! I'm looking for an arrow I shot, and I thought your horn was it stuck in a tree! I'm sorry, but please don't hurt me!"

The bug-type up in the tree rolled its eyes, muttering something about blindness before hopping from tree to tree deeper into the forest. Sighing to himself, Cyndan stood up, still clutching his chest, and turned to head back to the cave. However, Ren faced him.

The arrow that Cyndan had shot was in his paw, woven between his fingers as he slowly clapped, pausing at the fourth and final one. "Bravo," he teased, sarcasm laden in his voice. "I would've said you were a good shot, seeing as you had everything down except the aim. This little thing was about three yards to the right of your target."

Cyndan blinked, blushing in embarrassment as he came to the conclusion that the Pikachu had been watching him the whole time. "W-Well...I've used a bow once or twice before..." he conceded, rubbing the back of his head with a paw.

"As I said, it seemed so until you fired." Ren tilted his head slightly, an ear twitching. "Out of curiosity, why is it that you thought the Burmy was an arrow? Even I could tell looking from the archery stand."

Cyndan glared slightly from his bragging, but softened his gaze as he sighed, trying to think. "I don't know...it's just...blurry, I guess."

"Blurry? In what way?" Ren was highly curious now.

"Well, nothing has a definite edge to it, and the further something is the less detail I see."

The Pikachu blinked, his long, thin, tail swaying behind him; Cyndan blinked, noticing for the first time that Ren's tail was that of a Raichu. He decided not to question it as he began to speak.

"Okay, I have a test for you. How many fingers am I holding?" With one paw behind his back, Ren held up his other. Three digits were stuck up.

"Three, easy."

"Alright." He took a few steps back, holding up a single finger. "Now?"

"One. Simple."

"Good." Ren took about four steps back again, now holding four of his digits. It was now that it became harder to see the exact number, what with their edges blurring, but by squinting, Cyndan could discern the amount.

"You're holding...four fingers."

Ren blinked, taking a few steps back. He held up his paw, the fingers entirely blurred.

"Erm..." Cyndan squinted as hard as he could, leaning forward slightly. "Two...I think. Yeah, two."

Silently, Ren took a few steps back once again; the two of them were now half the distance of the field from each other, which was a little more than ten yards. He held up his paw, which was now a single blob of yellow.

Now squinting to the point his eyes were closed, he sighed. "F-Five? All five?"

Wordlessly, Ren strode over, his paw becoming visible as a fist as he came closer. "Wrong," he stated simply.

In unison, both of them sighed. "You're vision is the worst that I've ever seen," the Pikachu commented, gazing at Cyndan closely. "I'm going to have to head to town. Wake Shay up, and tell him that I want you to practice woodsman skills. Make sure to tell him that you have eye problems."

Without another word, the electric-type turned tail and strode confidently into the lightening forest, soon becoming lost to the brush and undergrowth.


End file.
